Otra vez tu
by silviamaria1997
Summary: Bella y Edward habían tenido una historia pero el se fue , despues de 1 año regresa . ¿ Que pasara con ellos ? ¿ Como reaccionara bella ? y ademas , ¿ Como se lo tomaran sus amigos el que ellos hubieran salido en secreto ?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola ! Os dejo una nueva historia . Saludos y Besos. _**

* * *

Hola , mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan pero todos me dicen bella , soy bajita , con el pelo de color marrón lo tengo a la altura del pecho un poco más abajo , mis ojos son de color marrón como chocolate , no soy ni muy delgada ni muy gorda , tengo 17 años y estoy en el último curso del instituto , donde voy junto con mis mejores amigas alice cullen quien es delgada , bajita , morocha , tiene el pelo por los hombre en forma de puntas y sus ojos son negros , y mi otra mejor amiga rosalie hale , la cual parece una modelo ella es alta , delgada , tiene el pelo de color rubio y sus ojos son azules como el cielo .

Vivo en phoenix un lugar que siempre está soleado junto con mi mama " Renné " , su marido " Philp " ( que es el que prácticamente me a criado ) y mi hermana " Sophie " quien tiene 7 años. Y bueno con mi padre " Charlie " no hay contacto , me abandono cuando tenia 3 años dejandonos a mi y a renne .

- bella se te hace tarde ! - Me gritó mi mamá desde abajo

- Ya voy ma! - le dije .

Baje las escaleras con cuidado de no caerme , porque soy muy torpe . Cuando llegue sana y salva a la cocina me coji unas tostadas , salude a mi familia y me fui hasta mi coche , mi precioso niño y me fui directo al instituto . Cuando llegué , ya estaban los coches de alice y de rosalie . Así que me baje para ir a saludarles y como siempre estaban con sus novios , jasper el novio de alice quien es de mediana estatura , rubio , y de ojos azules , y quien es además el hermano de rosalie , y bueno luego esta emmet el novio de rosalie quien es muy alto y muy musculoso , tiene el pelo de color negro y sus ojos también , emmett es como el hermano que nunca tube , hay veces que le cuento más cosas a él que a rosalie y a alice , puede parecer muy infantil pero cuando se trata de apoyar a sus amigos es genial .

- Chicos podríais hacer eso en otro lugar , sabesis ? - les dije

- Hay bells que pesada eres si solo lo estábamos saludando - me dijo alice

- Pues si eso es saludar no quiero saber el resto - le dije casi en un susurro y me fui a entrar por la puerta.

Estaba entrando por la puerta , cuando un chico rubio . de ojos azules , bajito me vio , o no tengo que escapar fui lo primero que pensé , pero cuando quise irme a otro lado el ya había llegado .

- Hola , bella . ¿Qué te parece si quedamos un dia de estos ? - me dijo mike alias el pesado.

- Lo siento mike pero ya tengo planes si me disculpas - y sali corriendo hacia mi clase la cual era biología la cual compartía con jasper .

Hoy tenía biologia , matematicas con emmett , historia con rosalie y fisica y quimica donde estaba yo sola ( en la cual no entiendo nada ) . A si que cuando terminaron las clases me fui al recreo donde iba con los chicos , nos sentamos en una parte del instituto que daba fuera . Cuando llegue estaban todos sentados empezando a comer , así que me senté al lado de alice y me puse a comer .

Cuando termine de comer fui a beber agua , cuando de repente detras mia se oyó una voz

- Y bueno esta es la parte de atrás del instituto - dijo una chica

- Esta bien , gracias por habernos enseñado el instituto - dijo un chico

Un momento esa voz , no no podía ser él se había marchado hace casi un año a otro país ,

¿ Que hacia aquí ?

- Bella ...

Me llamo entonces me di la vuelta para ver si era él y si era él ahí estaba , casi no había cambiado nada , solo estaba un poco más alto , y más musculoso pero no como emmett .

¿ Pero qué hacia aquí ?

* * *

¿ Que os pareció ?


	2. Capitulo 2

_**bueno os dejo otro capitulo , leer abajo por favor **_

* * *

Me llamo entonces me di la vuelta para ver si era él y si era él ahí estaba , casi no había cambiado nada , solo estaba un poco más alto , y más musculoso pero no como emmett .

¿ Pero qué hacía aquí ?

- EDWARD! - Grito alice y fue directa a abrazarlo.

- Hola , alice ! - le dijo edward

- ¿ Como que hola alice ? ¿ Donde estabas ? eh , hermanito , casi un año sin verte - le dijo una malhumorada alice a edward

- ¿ como estas edward ? - le dijo rosalie después de saludarlo

- Pues bien - le respondió edward

- ! ¿ Que paso tio ? ! - le dijo jasper

Yo estaba quieta en mi sitio , no me podía mover , no se que me pasaba.

- ¿ Como estas , bella ? - me dijo emmett . el era el único que sabía lo que había pasado.

- No lo se , em . Ha vuelto - fue lo único que le pude decir porque entonces me acorde de algo.

**_FLASH BACK_**

**_- Bueno chicos os tengo una noticia - dijo edward_**

**_- ¿ Cual si se puede saber ? - le pregunto alice_**

**_- Me voy a estudiar a londres , dentro de una semana - dijo edward_**

**_- ¿ QUE ? - le dije , él no se podía ir no ahora , entonces me fui al patio ._**

**_- ehi bella - me dijo emmett_**

**_entonces me abracé a él y me puse a llorar_**

**_- Se va em - le dije con voz triste_**

**_FIN DEL FASH BACK_**

- Hola , bella - me dijo edward cuando termine de recordar aquel dia

- Hey - fue lo único que le pude decir

- Hey eddie no me vas a presentar - le preguntó una chica .

- claro , lo siento - le dijo edward

- chicos os presento a tania , mi novia - dijo edward

Y se oyó el Crack de un corazón roto otra vez , así era edward , el no pensaba en nada ni nadie , y viene como si nada hubiera pasado después de un año y encima con otra GENIAL . fue lo único que pude pensar .

- Bueno chicos si me disculpais tengo que irme . - les dije y sali de ahi.

No me lo podia creer habia vuelto , pero no había vuelto solo habia vuelto con esa chica la cual parecia una modelo. Así que solo puede hacer una cosa , cogí mi móvil y lo llame.

* * *

**A quien creéis que habrá llamado bella , lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo. **

**Os dejo un pequeño avance **

**_Así que me fui hacia mi próxima clase la cual era lengua y compartía con alice y despues me tocaba tutoría en la cual estaba con todos ._**

**_- hey , bella , no te parece genial que haya vuelto mi hermano - me dijo alice_**

**_- si alice es fantástico - le dije intentando sonar alegre_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Os dejo otro capitulo , en mi perfil subire la foto de quien es . saludos y besos . **

* * *

No me lo podia creer habia vuelto , pero no había vuelto solo habia vuelto con esa chica la cual parecia una modelo. Así que solo puede hacer una cosa , cogí mi móvil y lo llame.

Marque el numero en mi móvil y lo llame .

- Hola ! - me dijo

- hey dereck , soy bella - le dije

- Hola ! bella , ¿ Como estas ? - me dijo

- pues bien dereck , oye puedes pasar por mi al instituto a la salida y vamos a dar una vuelta necesito despejarme - le dije

- claro , hermosa . Nos vemos despues - me dijo

- ok , xao - le dije y colgué

Derek era un gran amigo , lo había conocido hace ya dos años , cuando edward se fue el verano pasado. Derek se había convertido en un gran amigo , el sabia que yo no estaba bien en ese tiempo y el estaba hay , no me pregunto que por quien estaba asi solo me apoyo en silencio y se lo agradecí internamente.

Así que me fui hacia mi próxima clase la cual era lengua y compartía con alice y despues me tocaba tutoría en la cual estaba con todos .

- hey , bella , no te parece genial que haya vuelto mi hermano - me dijo alice

- si alice es fantástico - le dije intentando sonar alegre

- oye alice necesito que me lleves el coche a tu casa

- ok , pero porque - me dijo

- es que derek viene después a buscarme para ir a dar una vuelta - le dije

- umm con que derek ehh - me dijo alice

- mal pensada es solo un amigo - dije con una sonrisa en la cara

- si ya - me dijo alice

y asi paso la mañana y cuando menos me lo espere ya era la hora de la salida.

Sali y ahi estaba derek acostado en su moto como siempre.

- DERECK ! - corrí abrazarlo

- Hola , hermosa ! vamos ? - me dijo y me subí con él en la moto.

* * *

**que os ha a parecido , os dejo un avance **

**_- oye hermosa , no es que no me guste quedar contigo , pero casi siempre lo haces cuando tienes algo , ¿ estás bien ? - me pregunto_**

**_- si derek , es solo que necesitaba pasar tiempo con mi amigo - le dije con una sonrisa_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bueno os dejo otro capitulo. Saludos **_

* * *

- Hola , hermosa ! vamos ? - me dijo y me subí con él en la moto.

Íbamos en la moto , el aire me daba en la cara , me sentía libre y así era siempre que iba con derek , muchas veces derek había intentado algo conmigo pero yo siempre le había dicho que lo nuestro solo podía ser como amigos , derek pareció entenderlo y solo se conforma con ser mi amigo. Le había enviado un mensaje a renne diciéndole que me iba con derek , asi que pensaba estar todo el dia con el.

- Oye hermosa , ¿ que te parece si salimos a bailar el viernes ? - me dijo derek cuando nos bajamos para tomar algo

- esta bien , podría invitar a las chicas - le dije

- entonces te recoje el viernes a las 10 ? - me dijo

- esta bien , vamos anda que tengo hambre - le dije

Estábamos comiendo en una pizzería cuando derek me dijo

- oye hermosa , no es que no me guste quedar contigo , pero casi siempre lo haces cuando tienes algo , ¿ estás bien ? - me pregunto

- si derek , es solo que necesitaba pasar tiempo con mi amigo - le dije con una sonrisa

No volvimos a tocar el tema , así que despues de comer , fuimos al cine a ver una pelicula y despues le pedi a derek que me llevara a casa de alice donde tenía mi coche .

- Gracias , derek por todo - le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla

- de nada hermosa , nos vemos el viernes . - me dijo y se fue en su moto .

Asi que aqui estaba en la casa de alice , iba a ir a tocar el timbre cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella salió alice .

- hey , bella . ¿ Te quedas a cenar ? - me dijo

- No alice , no tengo ganas - le dije

- esta bien amiga , nos vemos mañana - me dijo

- si al nos vemos mañana - le dije y la abrace

Me monté en mi coche y me fui a casa . Cuando llegue salude a mi familia y me fui a la habitacion , me duche , y me fui a acostar con el pensamiento de que si edward quiere hacer como que no paso nada pues bien eso hare. y me dormí.

* * *

_**¿ Que os parecio ? os dejo un avance **_

**_Sin darme cuenta había derramada un par de lágrimas , me las sequé y decidí que si edward quería jugar al " no ha pasado nada " pues podemos jugar los dos . Así que cogi el colgante y me lo puse ._**

**_FOTO EN EL PERFIL _**


	5. Chapter 5

Os dejo un nuevo capitulo . Saludos

* * *

Me monté en mi coche y me fui a casa . Cuando llegue salude a mi familia y me fui a la habitacion , me duche , y me fui a acostar con el pensamiento de que si edward quiere hacer como que no paso nada pues bien eso hare. y me dormí.

Me desperté , me duché y me puse un pantalón vaquero , una camisa roja , y mis converse azules . Me solte el pelo y me maquille ligeramente , fui a buscar unos zarcillos al joyero , cuando lo abri me encontre con un colgante , era el colgante que me había regalado edward .

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Nos encontramos edward y yo , debajo del árbol que estaba en nuestro prado , yo estaba acostada con la cabeza en el regazo de edward mientras él jugaba con mis rizos cuando me dijo :**_

_**- oye bells , se que solo llevamos saliendo dos meses , pero me gustaría darte algo**_

_**- esta bien bebe . Pero no te hubieras molestado - le dije**_

_**- no pasa nada , anda preciosa , cierra los ojos - me dijo**_

_**así que los cerré y cuando los abrí tenía un colgante en mi cuello era hermoso**_

_**- Gracias , bebe es hermoso - le dije**_

_**- no tanto como tu preciosa - me dijo y me beso**_

**_FIN DEL FASH BACK_**

Sin darme cuenta había derramada un par de lágrimas , me las sequé y decidí que si edward quería jugar al " no ha pasado nada " pues podemos jugar los dos . Así que cogi el colgante y me lo puse .

Baje a la cocina .

- Hola mamá - le dije a renne

- hola bella , oye mira el fin de semana nos vamos philip y yo de viaje y te queriamos pedir si podias cuidar de sophie mi vida - me dijo renne

- esta bien por mi no hay problema , pero que dia se van - le dije

- el sábado , por ? - me dijo

- es que el viernes quede con los chicos , pero si salen el sabado no tengo que cancelar

- ahh vale mi vida , bueno vete ya que se te va hacer tarde - me dijo mi mama

- ok , ya me voy , xao - le dije y le di un beso

Así que me subí a mi coche y me fui directo al instituto . Los chicos aun no habian llegado asi que decidi , entrar.

Estaba caminando hacia mi clase de historia , cuando de vi a los chicos , habían llegado antes que yo pero yo no vi sus coches, bueno da igual , me fui donde ellos.

- Hola , chicos - los salude

- Hola , bella - me saludaron

- o no ahí vienen - dijo rosalie

- quien - le pregunte

- quien va hacer pues edward y su estúpida novia tania , te lo juro bella , me saca de quicio - me dijo rosalie

- no puede ser para tanto le dije

- que no , se pasa todo el dia pegada a edward parece un perrito faldero , o un chicle pegado a el y ademas tiene una voz que no soporto - me dijo

- bueno rosalie tendrás que soportar vino con edward y me eché a reír

- que graciosa bella , oye de donde sacaste ese colgante - me dijo rosalie

o no el colgante no había pensado en eso

- esto pues ... - le dije intentando pensar algo

- hola chicos ! - dijo edward

- bueno bella dime de donde lo sacaste no me acuerdo de haberlo visto - me dijo ros

- eso bella de donde lo sacaste - me dijo alice

y ahora que les digo " o chicas esto me lo regaló edward cuando saliamos , pero el muy estupido rompió conmigo porque no me tenía confianza chicas " no eso no lo podía decir.

- esto ... - les dije

* * *

¿ Que os pareció ?

**_avance _**

**_- chicos voy al baño - les dije , entonces cuando estaba por ir al baño , senti una mano en mi cintura que me jalo hacia un cuarto ._**

**_- PERO QUE ! - le grite y me cayo con un beso._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bueno os dejo otro capitulo . saludos. **_

* * *

**_- esto ... - les dije_**

- eso bella que bonito colgante , ¿ quien te lo regalo ? - me dijo edward

Pero que se cree el sabe prefectamente quien fue , fue el . Asi que saque mi arrogancia y le dije :

- No se edward quizas tu si les puedas decir quien me lo regalo no crees ? - le dije con un ceja alzada

- Bueno chicos vale ya , de discutir pense que habias madurado no ? - nos dijo emmett con un doble sentido en sus palabras

- No todos em , no todos, parece que no se puede dejar el pasado atras no ? - le dije y me fui hacia mi mesa. Entonces aparecio rosalie y sento a mi lado .

- Bella , se puede saber que fue lo que paso , hace un rato - me dijo

- no lo se ros , solo me toco la moral y pues me enfade , eso es todo - le dije porque no se lo podia decir no depsues de tanto tiempo.

entonces rosalie iba a decir algo pero llego el profesor y se fue a sentar juto con emmett .

Y asi paso el dia y cuando menos me lo espere ya etsabmos en la hora del recreo , estabn todos sentados comiendo cuando llegue me sente al lado de alice y les dije :

- chicos , dereck me invito a bailar el viernes os apuntais ? - lñes dije

- claro bella , cuenta con nosotros - me dijo jasper

- ok - le dije

y asi sigui el resto del dia , iba en mi coche de camino a mi casa , cuando mi telefono sono

- Hola ?! - dije , pues no conocia el movil

- bella.. - dijo una voz , esa voz la habia oido ya pero no sabia donde

- si soy yo , ¿ quien habla ? - entonces coplgaron

- que raro - dije en voz alta

Llegue a casa y me encontre a philp y a mama haciendo las maletas , mientras sophie estaba jugando con sus muñecas , asi que me fui hacia mi habitacion y me cambie de ropa . Me puse un short y una cmaisa a tiras. Iba a bajar cuando mi movil volvio a sonar , lo cogi y era alice

- oye bells , estamos pensando ir al cine , te apuntas ? - me dijo

- esta bien alice , aque hora - le dije

- pasamos por ti en unos 15 mintuos - me dijo

- ok - y colgue

Fui hacia el baño y me hice una coleta , cogi dinero y me prepare esta que llegaran . despues de 15 mintuos sono mi movil.

_ESTAMOS ABAJO - ALICE_

_OKEY YA BAJO - BELLA_

Fui hacia donde estaban renne y philp y les dije que salia

baje y estabn todos menos tania que rarro pense . me fui con alice en su coche y nos fuimos al cine. Estamos comprando las entradas , cuando me dio por ir al baño.

- chicos voy al baño - les dije , entonces cuando estaba por ir al baño , senti una mano en mi cintura que me jalo hacia un cuarto .

- PERO QUE ! - le grite y me cayo con un beso.

* * *

**_¿ Que tal el capitulo ? . ¿ quien creéis que fue el que agarro a bella ? quien lo adivine primero le paso el próximo capitulo. Saludos y besos. _**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Bueno os dejo un nuevo capitulo . Saludos _**

* * *

_**- PERO QUE ! - le grite y me cayo con un beso.**_

sentí la suavidad de sus labios, sentí su aliento, su lengua delineó mi labio inferior y sabia que era una manera de pedir permiso para entrar en mi boca, el cual concedí de inmediato, nuestras lenguas estaban haciendo una danza perfecta, parecía que se conocieran de siempre y nuestras bocas estaban hechas a la medida para estar pegadas la una con la otra. Tal y como recordaba su sabor , Lleve mis manos a su cabello, para atraerlo mas a se pego mas a mi me cogió de la cintura haciendo que subiera mis piernas a su cadera a entonces abandono mis labios y fui hacia mi cuello. Entonces caí en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y me separe de el baje mi piernas y le dije:

- Porque lo has hecho ?

- No lo se bella , sabes dicen que uno siempre tropieza con la misma piedra dos veces - me dijo

- Me estas diciendo que fue mi culpa por lo que rompimos - le dije

- Fue culpa de los dos bella , yo al menos no me lavo las manos - me dijo

- No edward , mi culpa no fue . Fuiste tu con tus celos , te intente explicar lo que había pasado pero como siempre no me escuchaste preferiste creerle antes a ellos que a mi - le dije

- Así que ? crees que pensé cuando yo mismo te vi , te estabas besando con el , yo vi la foto ! , bella - me dijo empezando a enfadarse

- no edward te lo intente explicar pero no me hiciste caso , sabes que déjalo así . Mejor me voy - le dije y salí de hay.

Llegue donde los chicos y les dije :

- chicos no me siento muy bien . Me voy

- esta bien bella , recuperate - me dijo alice

- oye em me puedes llevar a casa - le dije necesitaba hablar con el

- si bella , no hay problema vamos - me dijo

Así que nos subimos en su coche y le dije :

- em

- si bella

- edward me beso - le dije

- lo sospechaba , cuando me fije no estabas ni tu ni el y luego de un rato llegas y te quieres ir . ¿ Que fue lo que paso ? - me dijo

así que le conté todo .

- me sigue culpando em - le dije

- hay bella , no se que decirte , ya sabes como es el - me dijo

- lo se , em - le dije

emmett me dejo en mi casa. Me despedí de el y me fui directa a mi habitación , no quería pensar en nada solo quería descansar , mañana seria viernes y me despegaría la mente .

* * *

¿ Que tal el capitulo ? Bueno estamos empezando a conocer un poco mas el pasado de estos dos y el porque rompieron saldrá un poco mas adelante . Gracias por leer.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bueno os dejo otro capitulo . Saludos **_

* * *

_**Emmett me dejo en mi casa. Me despedí de el y me fui directa a mi habitación , no quería pensar en nada solo quería descansar , mañana seria viernes y me despegaría la mente .**_

Me desperté , me duche y me vestí . Cogí un poco de dinero quería ir despues de clases a compararme algo para llevar esta noche. Baje abajo y en la cocina estaban renne y philp los salude .

- Oye ma el otro día me llamo un numero que no conozco quizás tu si ? - le dije

- haber dime el numero y te dijo - me dijo

- 688-677-465 - le dije , entonces renne se puso pálida y se tubo que agarra de la silla para no caerse .

- MAMA ! estas bien ? - le dije

- si bella , no no conozco el numero - me dijo nerviosa

- bueno me voy que se me hace tarde - les dije y salí. Me monte en mi coche y me fui al instituto , cuando llegue estaban todos .

- Hola , chicos los salude y entonces me sonó el móvil

- Hola , hermosa . Acuérdate que paso por ti a las 10 - me dijo derek

- ya , nos vemos . un beso - le dije

- xao - me dijo

- ¿ Quien era ? - me dijo alice

- derek - le dije

- ummm derek eh - me dijo

- pervertida - le dije y me eche a reír

- ¿ quien es derek ? - pregunto edward

- un " amigo " de bella - dijo ros

- si ya si ese es su amigo , entonces rose , ¿ tu y yo ? que somos - dijo emmett para hacer enfadar a edward

- eres tremendo emmett - le dije y me eche a reír . Entonces oí un bufido desde atrás pero pase de el.

- Oye bella te encuentras mejor ? - me dijo al

- si al , gracias - le dije

- de nada , me alegro - me dijo

- oye despues de clases , tengo que ir al centro comercial me acompañas ? - le dije

- sii ! claro ¨! - o no esto es mala idea tenia que habérselo pedido a ros

Y cuando me fije ya estábamos en el centro comercial , estábamos mirando los vestidos cuando uno me llamo la atención , me lo probé y me lo compre . Entonces de repente me vi con alice en victoria secert

- alice , que hacemos aqui ? - le dije

- compara ropa , bella . Ademas tienes que cambiar esa ropa tuya eh - me dijo

- hay alice - le dije

entonces alice me compro un conjunto y nos fuimos a casa . según ella , me lo tenia que poner hoy junto con el vestido . Estaba en casa preparando , cuando sonó mi móvil

paso por ti en 10 mint - era de derek

ok - le conteste .

Me termine de arreglar y baje .

- estas hermosa , bella - me dijo derek

- gracias - le dije

Nos fuimos al club donde ya estaban los chicos , llegamos y nos sentamos en una mesa , estábamos pidiendo unas copas , cuando pusieron una canción era " Mal de amores " de juan maga, así que me fui a la pista a bailar .

Me deje llevar por la música , me moví al compás de la música , cuando de repente sentí unas manos en mis caderas .

- Siempre te gusto bailar - me dijo edward susurrandome en el oído.

* * *

_**¿ Que tal el capitulo ? Saludos y gracias por leer. Las fotos de la ropa de bella están en mi perfil . **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bueno os dejo un nuevo capitulo . saludos **_

* * *

**-****_Siempre te gusto bailar - me dijo edward _****_susurrandome en el oído._**

entonces me di la vuelta y le dije aun bailando

- Siempre me gusto bailar pero contigo - le dije en el oído

entonces me dio la vuelta y bailamos juntos. Edward me sostenía de las caderas y yo puse mis manos en su cuello , nos movíamos con la música nuestras caderas se movían a un solo compás. Edward bajaba y subía con sus manos por mis costados , entonces edwad me empezó a besar en el cuello dejando un chupeton cosa que me hizo gemir .

- Bella , vamos a casa - me dijo edward

- Vamos - le dije , lo agarre del brazo y nos subimos en su coche . Le mande un mensaje a alice y a derek diciéndoles que me iba a casa no me sentía muy bien . A quien quería engañar amaba aun a edward y siempre lo voy a amar aunque sea un idiota que no confía en mi , esos fueron mis pensamientos hasta llegar a casa de edward . Subimos a su habitación y estaba intentando abrir la puerta mientras edward sujeto mi cintura por detrás intentando desabrochar mi vestido levanto el vestido hasta mi cadera y puso su mano en mi estomago logrando sentir el calor de su mano, inmediatamente las saco para intentar desabrochar el vestido . Con las acciones de edward no me podía concentrar en abrir la por fin lo logre voltee rápidamente para tomar del cuello a edward que me quitaba estaba quitando el vestido . Cuando por fin salio me vio con la ropa interior que me había comparado alice y me dijo :

- mm.. , que hermosa y volvió a besarme . Sus labios recorrían mi torso desnudo, plantando besos y uno que otro lamentó que me estremeció. Besaba la tela de mi sujetador que aun tenia prisionero mi pecho, quería con locura que edward lo liberara para sentir sus labios directamente en apunto de desabrocharmelo cuando sonó su teléfono .

- No lo cojas - le dije

- Tengo que hacerlo - me dijo. Entonces cogió el teléfono.

- Dime tania , no no estoy hay me fui no me sentía bien - le dijo

genial era ella , así que cogí mi vestido y me lo puse cuando edward vi lo que iba a ser me intento agarrar del brazo pero yo fui mas rápida que el y escape me puse el vestido y me senté en el sillón mientras el hablaba .

- Si tania despues te llamo - le dijo y colgó .

- Creo que yo me voy - le dije

- bella.. - empezó a decir entonces le corte y le dije

- No edward tienes razón , siempre tropezamos dos veces con la misma piedra , me podrías llevar a casa por favor - le dije

- esta bien - me dijo

Durante el camino íbamos callados , cuando llegamos les di las gracias y me baje . Entre a mi casa y me fui a mi habitación , a pensar .

No puedo hacer esto de nuevo dos veces en menos de 1 semana , vas bien bella . No puedo dejar que vuelva a romper mi corazón . me dije y me fui a dormir.

* * *

**_¿ Que tal el capitulo ? _**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bueno os dejo un nuevo capitulo . saludos . **_

* * *

_**bueno os dejo un nuevo capitulo . **_

* * *

_**No puedo hacer esto de nuevo dos veces en menos de 1 semana , vas bien bella . No puedo dejar que vuelva a romper mi corazón . me dije y me fui a dormir.**_

Me desperté acordándome que hoy tenia que cuidar de sophie porque mama y philp iban de viaje , así que me levante , me vestí y baje . En la nevera había una nota que decía :

AMOR , NOS VAMOS CUÍDENSE .

LAS QUEREMOS ,

MAMA Y PHIL

Vale , ya habían salido así que me puse hacer el desayuno cuando mi móvil sonó era rosalie

- Dime ros - le dije

- oye bella , vamos a quedar en casa de alice a ver unas películas te apuntas ? - me dijo

- no lo se ros , tengo que cuidar de sophie. Renne y philo salieron de viaje - le dije

- no pasa nada traitela , y duermen acá - me dijo ros

- esta bien nos vemos en una hora - le dije

- ok , xao - me dijo

- xao - y le colgué

- SHOPIE ! - llame a mi hermana

- si bella

- Prepara en una maleta un poco de ropa , vamos a ir a casa de alice y dormimos hay , vale ? - le dije

- esta bien bella - me dijo , le di un beso y fui a prepararme.

despues de media hora , nos fuimos en el coche . Entonces me acorde que iban a estar en plan parejas GENIAL fue lo que pensé , entonces llame a derek .

- Hola , hermosa - me dijo

- hey , derek . oye te apetece ir conmigo y shopie a casa de alice - le dije

- esta bien , nos vemos hay en unos 15 mint - me dijo

- ok , nos vemos - y colgué.

Llegamos y baje a sophie nos esperamos a que llegara derek , entonces fuimos y tocamos el timbre entonces me abrió jasper.

- hola , jazz . Están todos ya ? - le dije

- hola bells , pues si . solo faltabais vosotras - me dijo

entonces entramos y salude a los chicos . Sophie , se fue a jugar mientras nosotros íbamos a ver la película .

- Y edward alice ?- le pregunto rosalie a alice

- fue a buscar a tania - le dijo

- genial - masculle , pero creo que emmett me oyó porque empezó a reirse

- cállate emmettt - le dije enfadada

- esta bien bells , esto va a estar interesante - dijo emmett

- emmett - le dije

- vale - me dijo

- oye bella - me dijo ros

- si ros - le dije

- ¿ quien te hizo el chupeton ? - me dijo

oh , no me había olvidado del dichoso chupeton.

entonces antes de que pudiera contestarle por la puerta entraron edward y tania .

Cuando edward vio a derek bufo . ESTUPENDO . fue lo que pensé . esta va a ser una noche muy larga .

* * *

_**¿ Que tal el capitulo ? ¿ Que creéis que pasara ? **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bueno os dejo un nuevo capitulo . saludos y gracias por leer. **_

* * *

**_entonces antes de que pudiera contestarle por la puerta entraron edward y tania ._**

**_Cuando edward vio a derek bufo . ESTUPENDO . fue lo que pensé . esta va a ser una noche muy larga ._**

- Entonces bella me vas a decir quien te lo hizo o no ? - me dijo rosalie , o no - cuando se ponía así era mejor decirle .

- esto ros el chupeton me lo hizo ... - le dije . haber piensa bella quien te lo hizo .

- se lo hice yo ros - dijo emmett .

- ¿ Como que tu osito ? - le dijo ros

- eso es ros , me lo hizo emmett , porque perdí una apuesta con el - le dije a ros y despues masculle un " GRACIAS " a emmett

- mmm , que raro - dijo ros

- bueno , vamos a ver la película no ? - dijo jasper

entonces nos colocamos en el salón para ver la película , ros y emmett en el piso , alice y jasper en un sillón , edward y tania en otro sillón y derek y yo en el sofá . Estábamos viendo la pelicula cuando sophie empezó a llorar así que me levante y fui a verla junto con derek .

- ¿ que paso , princesa ? - le dije

- es que tuve una pesadilla - me dijo con hipo

- shh , ya paso si ? - le dije , entonces la acune y se volvió a dormir .

- sabes hermosa , de grande seras una gran mama - me dijo derek

entonces me vino a la mente otro recuerdo

_**FLASHKBACK**_

**_ - O ye bella -me dijo edward_**

_**- si bebe - le dije**_

**_- ¿ te gustaría tener hijos conmigo ? - me dijo_**

**_- claro que si bebe - y lo bese_**

**_- seras una gran mama preciosa - me dijo edward_**

**_FIN DEL FASHKBACK_**

- bella , hey bells - me llamo derek

- dime - le dije

- ¿ estas bien ? te llame pero parecía que no estuvieras aqui - me dijo

- si , solo que me acorde de algo . mejor bajamos si - le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla

- esta bien vamos - me dijo sonriendo

entonces bajamos y se encontraban todos asentados en el piso junto con una botella.

- o no - dije

- que pasa - me dijo

- van a jugar a la botella - le dije

- vengan chicos vamos a jugar - nos dijo alice

- ya vamos al - le dije

entonces nos sentamos , estábamos alice y jasper a mi derecha , emmet y ros a mi izquierda y al frente edward , tania y derek .

- empieza alice - le dijo ros

entonces la botella giro y se poso en mi o no pense

- venga alice

- verdad o atrevimiento - dijo alice

- verdad - le dije

entonces alice se quedo pensando .

- ¿ con quien fue tu ...

* * *

**_¿ Que sera lo que le pregunte a bella ? ¿ Que os pareció el capitulo ? os doy una pequeña pista en el próximo capitulo se sabrá la verdad. Comentad y gracias por leer. Besos. _**


	12. Chapter 12

Perdón por no haber actualizado antes pero me fue imposible . Os dejo un nuevo capitulo . Gracias por leer.

* * *

entonces alice se quedo pensando .

- ¿ con quien fue tu ...

- ¿ con quien fue tu primera vez , bella ? - me dijo alice

o no pensé

- esto alice podrías hacer otra pregunta no - dijo edward

- porque hermanito , es mi turno - dijo alice

- eso porque quieres que alice cambie de pregunta - dijo emmett

O no pensé , emmett quería ver hasta que punto podía aguantar edward

- eso porque quieres otra pregunta - dijo ros

- esto ... - dijo edward

- que pasa edward no quieres que se enteren , no ? - le dije

- por mi no hay problema - me dijo

- a no ? - le dije alzando una ceja

- no ! - me dijo poniéndose de pie y gritándome

- a mi no me grites ! Lo que te pasa es que no quieres que se enteren admítelo - le dije

- no pienso admitirlo - me dijo con tono de arrogancia

- esta bien , entonces lo diré - le dije

edward me vio con una ceja alzada

- alice contestando a tu pregunta mi primera vez fue con ... - le dije pero entonces alguien me interrumpió

- fue conmigo - dijo edward

- QUE ! - gritaron todos menos emmett

- ya esta no , esto era lo que querías no ? - me dijo edward y salio por la puerta al jardín

Yo fui corriendo detrás de el , cuando lo alcance estaba sentado en la hierba del jardín .

- edward lo siento no debí haberte gritado - le dije

- No pasa nada bella yo tampoco te trate muy bien que digamos , tarde o temprano se iban a enterar no ? - me dijo

- supongo , peor no tenia que ser asi - le dije

- no pasa nada vale - me dijo

- esta bien - le dije

- te acuerdas aqui fue nuestro primer beso - me dijo

- me acuerdo - le dije

entonces edward me agarro del brazo y me pego a el , nuestras caras estaban casi pegadas , nuestros aliento se sentían en la cara del otro , nuestros labios estaban casi unidos.

- Bella , edward ! - grito alice .

entonces nos separamos y alice dijo

- debemos hablar

- eso creo - le dije y nos fuimos al salón por fin iban a saber la verdad

* * *

¿ Que os pareció ? Gracias por leer.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hola ! Os dejo un nuevo capitulo . Saludos **_

* * *

_**- Eso creo - le dije y nos fuimos al salón por fin iban a saber la verdad**_

Alice iba caminando delante de nosotros hacia el interior de la casa , cuando llegamos estaban todos como en shock así que lo primero que me vino a la mente fue decirles:

- Lo siento chicos , siento no haberlo dicho antes

- No pasa nada bella - me dijo jasper

- Eso , total el pasado pasado esta - dijo rose

Pero yo que conocía a ros y a alice podía ver en sus caras como estaban desilusionadas conmigo , tendría que hablar con ellas a solas despues .

- Y bueno como quieres que lo contemos , yo a los chicos y bella a las chicas o todos juntos - dijo edward

- Emmett ya lo sabe asi que solo falta jasper - dije en un susurro

- Como que emmett lo sabe ?! - dijeron las chicas

- Eso que emmett lo sabe desde el principio - les dije

- ¿ Pero como se entero ? - dijo jasper

Entonces me sonroje recordando como fue que se entero

- Pues veréis , edward y yo estábamos un día en casa y pues no había nadie entonces estábamos ...

- Estabais dándoos el lote y yo os he encontré - dijo emmett riéndose

Entonces me sonroje mas

- Bueno creo que yo voy con jasper y emmet y tu con las chicas - dijo edward , yo solo asentí y me fui con las chicas a la habitación

Llegamos a la habitación de alice y nos sentamos entonces les dije :

- Chicas siento no haberlos dicho antes

- Porque no no los contaste - dijo ros

- Porque el día que edward y yo decidimos decirlo , paso algo y pues despues no os lo dijimos - le dije

- Que fue lo que paso - dijo alice

PASO ...

**_FLASHBACK_**

_- Hola bella ! - me saludo jacob_

_- hola jacob - le dije ._

_jacob era un gran amigo de edward y pues edward le había dicho lo nuestro ._

_- como estas bella ? - me dijo_

_- pues bien jacob - le dije . Jacob no me daba buena espina , pero como era amigo de edward no le dije nada_

_- me alegro - me dijo_

_- gracias - le dije . entonces antes de que pudiera decir algo , jacob se me tiro encima y empezó a besarme , yo intentaba , quitármelo de encima pero el era mas fuerte y entonces dela nada apareció james y empezó a sacar fotos . Gracias a que apareció un hombre por detrás y pude darle una patada a jacob y salir corriendo. Tenia toda la camisa rota y los pantalones rotos , y el chico no llega a aparecer jacob hubiera abusado de mi ._

**_FIN DEL FASH BACK_**

cuando termine de contarles aquel día tan espantoso , me di cuanta de que estaba llorando y tenia a alice y a ros abrazadas a mi .

- se lo dijiste a edward - me dijo alice

- hay alice , cuando fui a decírselo ,tenia las fotos y no me creyó - le dije llorando

- entonces pensó que tu y jacob ... - dijo rosalie

solo asentí con la cabeza

- que imbécil es mi hermano - dijo alice

- por eso no lo dijimos había roto conmigo ese día y ya no tenia caso decir nada - les dije intentando tranquilizarme

- ¿ cuanto tiempo estuvisteis juntos ? - me dijo ros

- casi un año - le dije

- tanto tiempo - dijo alice , yo solo asenti .

entonces mi móvil empezó a sonar y lo cogí

- Bella necesito que vengas , ya a casa - me dijo renne histérica

- mama , tranquila . ya voy - le dije

- chicas me tengo que ir renne me necesita . les dije

y salí de la casa hacia mi coche junto con derek quien se ofreció a acompañarme.

* * *

_**¿ Os gusto ? Por fin sabemos porque rompieron estos dos , a que da ganas de darle una buena a edward , jacob y james . ¿Que habrá pasado ?¿Porque renne llamo a bella ? Vosotros que pensáis . Saludos y gracias por leer. **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hola , os dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. **_

* * *

**_Y salí de la casa hacia mi coche junto con derek quien se ofreció a acompañarme._**

Estábamos derek y yo en el coche cuando el me dijo :

- Así que , edward es el tipo por el que estabas como estabas cuando te conocí - me dijo

- Así es derek - le dije

- Jamas pensé que se tratara de el , ese tipo es un idiota mira que no creerte cuando yo mismo vi lo que hacían - me dijo

- Lo se derek pero ya se como es edward tenia tanta desconfianza en mi que no me creyó cuando fui a decírselo y sabes que si tu no hubieras aparecido ... - le dije

- Lo se bella - me dijo con una sonrisa triste

Entonces llegamos a casa , delante de la puerta estaba el coche de renne y al lado un coche de la policía

- Que raro - le dije a derek

- No se vamos a ver anda - me dijo , entonces entramos y nos encontramos al oficial hablando con philp y a renne sentada en el sillón histérica .

- Mama ya estoy aqui - le dije acercándome a ella

- Ay bella , menos mal que ya llegaste mi cielo - me dijo renne mientras me abrazaba

- ¿ Que paso ? - le dije , entonces antes de que renne respondiera se acerco el oficial

- ¿ Es usted pariente de charlie swan ? - me dijo

- Si soy su hija - le dije

- Siento decirle esto pero a charlie le pagaron un tiro y esta en coma en el hospital de froks - me dijo

- Que .. eso es imposible - le dije

- Tranquila hermosa , ven vamos a fuera - me dijo derek

Entonces salimos derek y yo a fuera .

- Como derek , como es que le dispararon , yo se que me abandono , pero nunca me pensé que se pudiera morir - le dije tristemente

- Ya tranquila shh - me dijo y me llevo hacia su pecho donde me arropo como una niña pequeña , entonces antes de que pudiera pensar lo que estaba pasando , derek me estaba repartiendo besos por toda mi cara y cuando llego a mis labios se paro y me miro y antes de decirle algo lo atraje hacia mi y lo bese .

* * *

_**¿Que opináis del capitulo ? Gracias por leer.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hola ! Perdón por no poder actualizar antes lo que pasa es que estoy de vacaciones y pues no tengo mucho Internet para poder subir la historia . Así que aprovecho hoy que si tengo y os dejo un nuevo capitulo . Gracias a todos los que leen la historia . **_

* * *

_**- Ya tranquila shh - me dijo y me llevo hacia su pecho donde me arropo como una niña pequeña , entonces antes de que pudiera pensar lo que estaba pensando , derek me estaba repartiendo besos por toda mi cara y cunado llego a mis labios se paro y me miro y antes de decirle algo lo atraje hacia mi y lo bese .**_

Sus labios eran dulces , era un beso cargado de cariño y de paz . Entonces cuando íbamos a profundizar apareció renne

- Bella , ¿ vas a ir a forks? - me pregunto . Me separe de derek y le dije

- Eso creo , aunque aun no lo se

- Esta bien , sabes que te apoyo sea cual sea tu decisión , hija - me dijo

- Lo se mama - le dije y la abrace .

Entonces mi mama se fue y nos dejo a derek y a mi solos .

- Derek , lo del beso ...

- No te preocupes bella , yo se que nunca me podrás corresponder porque aun sigues enamorada de edward - me dijo

- Lo siento derek , tu te mereces lo mejor - le dije

Entonces me subí en mi coche y me fui a la casa de alice a buscar a sophie.

Toque el timbre y me abrió alice

- ¿ Estas bien bella ? - me dijo

- No alice , no estoy bien - le dije

- Ven pasa - me dijo , entonces entre con ella y vi que los chicos seguían igual que como me marche .

- ¿Que fue lo que paso ? - me pregunto alice

- Le dispararon a charlie - le dije

- ¿ Que ? - dijo

- L e dispararon alice , esta en coma y me voy a forks a verlo , solo venia buscar a sophie - le dije

- ¿ Te vas tu sola ? - me dijo

- Pues creo que si , porque mi mama no va a venir , derek tampoco , pues si iré yo sola - le dije

- De eso nada nosotros vamos contigo verdad chicos ? - dijo alice

- Así es- contestaron todos al unisono

- Gracias chicos - les dije

- Bueno y cuando salimos ? - dijo emmett

- Pues mañana , os parece bien ? - les dije

- Esta bien mañana - me dijeron

- Pues nos vemos mañana a las 12 en el aeropuerto - les dije

-Esta bien , hasta mañana - me dijeron

Entonces cogí a sophie que estaba dormida y me la fui a llevar al coche en brazos pero entonces edward me dijo

- Trae yo la llevo

- gracias

Entonces fuimos hacia el coche , edward dejo a sophie en el sillón de atrás y cunado iba a subirme dijo :

- Bella

- Si edward - le dije

- Quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo en lo quieras - me dijo

- Lo se gracias - le dije , confiando en sus palabras

- ¿ Y tania ? - le pregunte

- Cortamos hace unos días - me dijo

- ¿ Que ? - le dije

- Bueno eso que estoy soltero - me dijo

- Jajaja nos vemos - le dije

- Xao bella

Entonces llegue a casa y hice mi maleta . Mañana volvería a ver al hombre que me abandono tan solo con tres años , con ese pensamiento me quede dormida .

* * *

**_ ¿ Que tal el capitulo ? Espero que os haya gustado . :)_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hola ! Os dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia espero que os guste . Gracias a todos por leer. _**

* * *

**_Entonces llegue a casa y hice mi maleta . Mañana volvería a verlo , con ese pensamiento me quede dormida ._**

Me levante y ame fije que en el reloj eran las 6 de la mañana el avión no salia hasta las 10 así que tenia tiempo. Me fui a la ducha y me bañe despues me puse ( Foto en el perfil )

Cogí mi maleta y baje a la cocina donde estaban renne y philp recién levantados , así que me prepare un café y me senté con ellos . Estaba bebiéndome el café cuando renne me dijo :

- Bella , cielo ¿ Estas segura de que quieres ir a verlo ?

- Estoy segura mama , pero no preparada - le dije mientras me levantaba y le daba un beso en la frente .

- Mama - le dije antes de salir

- Dime - me dijo

- Después de ver a charlie me voy a ir a la casa de campo de los abuelos - le dije

- Esta bien bella - me dijo

- Te quiero mama - le dije y salí por la puerta . Puse la maleta en el coche y me subí en el .

Estaba conduciendo mientras sonaba la canción " Listen de Beyoncè "

entonces me vieron a la cabeza muchas preguntas las cuales esperaba que charlie me pudiera responder . Alguna de ellas era ¿Porque se había ido ? ¿ Porque no volvimos a saber mas de el ? . Estaba tan asumida en mis pensamientos que ni cuenta me di que había llegado ya al aeropuerto.

Aparque el coche y baje la maleta . Me dirigí hacia donde tenia que embarcar la maleta mientras le mandaba un mensaje a alice diciéndole que ya habia llegado y que los esperaba adentro , asi que embarque la maleta y me sente en uno de los asientos de espera mientras esperaba por los chicos .

Cuando llegaron nos subimos al avión . Al cabo de horas estabamos bajandonos del avion y diendo a buscar nuestras maletas . Asi que cogimos un taxi para que nos llevara a una de las casas que tenian aqui los padres de alice y edward . Llegamos a la casa la cual era ( Foto en el perfil ).

Y entramos en ella , la casa por dentro era enorme tenia baños una gran cocina , un salon espectacular , un gran jardin , un garaje y muchas habitaciones . Alice nos repartio por distintas habitaciones las cuales se encontraban en la parte superior a mi me toco entre la habitacion de emmett y alice , las habitaciones de los demas estaban en la `planta baja . Asi que saque la ropa de la maleta y me puse un pijama . Me acoste en la cama a intentar dormir puesto que mañana tendria que ir a ver a charlie . Pero por mas que lo intentara no podia dormir asi que me levante y me dirgui hacia su cuarto .

* * *

**_ ¿ Que pensáis ? _**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hola ! Os dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia . Espero que os guste y Gracias por leer. _**

* * *

**_Pero por mas que lo intentara no poda dormir así que me levante y me dirigí hacia su cuarto ._**

Baje con cuidado las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación y toque esperando que me abriera . Cuando estaba por darme la vuelta e irme de nuevo la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un edward solo con pantalones y descalzos .

- ¿ Que pasa bella ? - me dijo

- Es que no consigo dormir - le dije

No necesito que le dijera nada mas para hacerse un lado e invitarme a entrar . Su cuarto era (F.P)

Edward entro despues de mi , me cogió la mano y me llevo hacia la cama abrió la manta y me acostó dentro despues se acostó el , Paso sus manos por mi caderas aferandome mas a el y acercándome mientras que mi cabeza la puse en su pecho el cual estaba frió . Una vez colocados edward me dijo :

- Bella

- Dime - le dije

- Perdoname - me dijo

entonces me incorpore solo lo suficiente para verle a la cara y le dije :

- ¿ Porque te estas disculpando ?

- Por que en el pasado me equivoque contigo - me dijo

- Y lo siento , siento haber desconfiado de ti bella - me dijo

- Entonces ¿ Porque te fuiste ? - le dije

- Porque pensé que era lo mejor , yo te había lastimado demasiado - me dijo

- SI me hubieras dicho esto a ese mas tiempo las cosa serian diferente - le dije

- Lo se y no sabes como me arrepiento cada día - me dijo

- Lo se edward lo noto en tu mirada , pero el pasado pasado es y no se puede cambiar - le dije

- Por eso te quiero pedir una cosa - me dijo

- El que ? - le dije

- Dame otra oportunidad - me dijo

* * *

_** ¿Que os pareció ? **_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Hola ! Os dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia , espero que os guste y gracias por leer. _**

* * *

**_- Dame otra oportunidad - me dijo_**

"Otra oportunidad " eso era lo que me estaba pidiendo . Nunca pensé que despues de todo lo que habia pasado me lo fuera a pedir . Solo estaba segura de una cosa en este momento y era de que todavía lo amaba aunque eso no seria suficiente para poder olvidar quizás con el paso del tiempo si pero no lo se . Entonces le dije :

- Edward yo aun te amo , pero pasaron demasiados cosas

- Lo se bella , pero creo que con el tiempo podríamos dejarlas todas atrás - me dijo

- ¿Como estas seguro de eso ? - le dije

- Porque te amo - me dijo y entonces acerco sus labios a los míos .

Era un beso tierno , con amor y cariño , un beso donde el me daba a entender que podríamos conseguirlo , podríamos dejar todo el pasado atrás . Entonces no lo pensé dos veces y le correspondí el beso , le estaba diciendo que me atrevía a volver a internarlo .

Nos separamos y nos vimos a los ojos entonces todas las dudas que podría tener desaparecieron y solo eramos el y yo.

- intentemos lo de nuevo - le dije

- Por favor - me dijo

Entonces me acerque a edward y lo bese . El tardo en corresponder a mi beso , pero cuando lo hizo puso sus manos en mis caderas acercándome mas el mientras que yo puse mis manos en sus nuca y las lleve hacia su pelo donde las enrede y despeine todo su pelo. El beso empezó a volverse mas apasionado , nuestros labios se movían al compás el uno con el otro . Entonces el beso se empezó a transforman en uno demandante , Édward me acaricio lentamente las piernas, no supe en que momento paso sus manos de mis piernas a mi espalda donde fue bajando hacia mi pantalón donde lo saco y lo tire , lo mismo hizo con mi camiseta . Sus ojos parecían emocionados al verme con unas bragas de encaje blancas y mis senos al aire, emocionada por su reacción decidí quitarle sus pantalones al hacerlo me frote suavemente en su cuerpo, lo que provoco que un gemido ronco saliera de su boca.

Sus manos estaban en ninguna parte y en todas partes de mi cuerpo, las mías estaban perdidas en el de él. Mis labios dejaban sus besos para tomar el lóbulo de su oído y morderlo ligeramente lo que provocaba suspiros y uno que otro gemido. Encamino mis besos a su cuello para repartidlos por su pecho ver sus ojos, besar sus labios, sentir sus caricias y escuchar sus palabras de amor logran que todo mi cuerpo vibre. Me extasiaba al sentirlo besar y tocar mis pechos, que sentía querer más, lo quería en mí. Con decisión dejo las caricias en su espalda para crear un camino que me lleva a su cadera, con atrevimiento comencé a bajar su bóxer mientras mis dedos rosaba su piel. Sabiendo que era lo que quería el termino por deshacerse de su colocó sobre mi evitando aplastarme con su peso, dulcemente acaricio mi mejilla, hasta sentirlo moverse dentro de mí, provocando un gemido que vino directamente de mi llenos de placer y amor.

Edward se acostó a mi lado en la cama entonces me acerque a el y nos tapamos con la sabana y puse mi cara en su pecho mientras el hacia círculos en mi espalda.

- Duerme pequeña - me pareció oírle decirle antes de que me dejara llevar por el sueño.

* * *

**_Bueno gente que opináis del capitulo . ¿ Vosotras chicas le hubierais dado otra oportunidad o no ? Gracias por leer ._****_Nos vemos . _**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hola ! Os dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia y gracias por leer. **_

* * *

_**- Duerme pequeña - me pareció oírle decirle antes de que me dejara llevar por el sueño.**_

La luz se filtraba por la ventana dándome directamente en la cara , fui abriendo los ojos poco a poco , entonces me acorde de donde estaba y con quien . Entonces decidí darme una ducha para luego salir a donde charlie . Así que me levante con cuidado de no despertar a edward y me fui a mi cuarto . Me duche y me puse ( F.P)

Sali de la habitación y baje al comedor aun no se habían despertado así que decido dejarle una nota en la nevera para que la pudieran leer:

_Chicos ,_

_Os agradezco por haberme acompañado hasta aqui , peor siento que esto es algo que debo hacer sola , así que me fui al hospital cuando salga os aviso ._

_Dejarme hacerlo sola por favor_

_os quiero_

_bella_

Puse la nota en la nevera y cogí uno de los coches que alice me había prestado . Llegue al hospital y aparque . Me baje del coche y fui hacia la recepción sonde había una señora mayor

- Buenos días , estoy buscando la habitación de charlie swan - le dije

- Buenos días , es la 220 en la segunda planta - me dijo

- Gracias - le dije y me fui hacia el ascensor . Llegue a la segunda planta y busque la habitación . Cuando la encontré antes de entrar respire hondo y entonces abrí la puerta . Dentro de la habitación estaba charlie en una cama enchufado aun monto de cables y a su lado había una mujer (F.P) . Me dirigí hacia la cama de charlie entonces la mujer me dijo:

- Hola , ¿ Es usted una enfermera ? - me dijo

- No - le dije

- ¿ Entonces debe de ser alguna de las esposas de los amigos de charlie ? - me dijo

- No - le dije

- ¿ Entonces , quien es usted ? - me dijo

- Su hija - le dije

- Bella - dijo

- Así es y usted quien es ? - le dije

- Yo soy la esposa de charlie - me dijo

" Así que se a vuelto a casar " - pensé

Entonces charlie abrió los ojos y dijo :

- Isabella

* * *

- Bueno yo los dejo solos - dijo la mujer de charlie y salio por la puerta_**  
**_

- Hola charlie- le dije mientras me acercaba a una silla que estaba al lado de su cama

- Has venido - dijo

- Así es - le dije

- veo que ya conociste a Samanta - me dijo

- Pues ya ves , no me pensé que te hubieras vuelto a casar - le dije

- Me case con ella , un tiempo despues de lo de tu madre - me dijo

- Querrás decir despues de abandonarnos - le dije

Entonces el se quedo callado

- Charlie ¿ Porque me has mandado a llamar ? .- le dije

- Porque necesitaba verte - me dijo

- Pues ya me has visto , si solo era eso mejor me voy - le dije con la intención de levantarme cuando el me dijo

- Por favor isabella - me dijo

- No charlie por favor tu , no crees que ya es demasiado tarde - le dije

- Yo creo que no - me dijo

- Pues yo si , charlie . No te puedes aparecer como si nada hubiera ocurrido porque así es - le dije

- Nunca me podras perdonar verdad- me dijo

- Lo siento charlie , pero creo que no - le dije

- Si eso era todo me voy , recupera te charlie - le dije

- Adiós isabella - me dijo

Sentía como si me hubieran quitado un peso de encima , había cerrado una etapa de mi vida para poder empezar otra. Por fin había sido capaz de ponerle fin al asunto de charlie .

Me subí al coche y le mande un mensaje a alice . Llegue a la casa donde estaba todos en el jardín . Llegue a la puerta donde se encontraba edward , según lo vi corrí hacia donde estaba el y lo abrace.

- Shh tranquila pequeña - me dijo

- Se acabo - le dije , entonces le bese.

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado _**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Bueno os dejo otro capitulo. Saludos **_

* * *

**_- Se acabo - le dije - entonces le bese _**

Nos separamos y le dije a edward :

- Por fin se acabo todo

- ¿Como te sientes ? - me dijo

- Como si me hubieran quitado un peso de encima - le dije

- Me alegro princesa - me dijo

- ¿ Y los chicos ? - le dije

- Están dentro en la cocina - me dijo

- Pues vamos - le dije entonces entrelace nuestros dedos y entramos dentro de la casa , fuimos a la cocina donde estaban alice y jasper cocinando mientras emmett y rosalie ponían la mesa .

- Hola chicos - les dije

- ¿Como te fue bella ? - me preguntaron

- Bien - les dije

- Oigan - nos digo emmett

- Si emmett - le dije

- ¿Porque vienen entrelazados con las manos tu y edward ? - nos digo

- Porque estamos juntos - le respondió edward como si nada

- ¿Que? - gritaron todos

- SORPRESA ?! - les dije intentando aligerar el tema

- No no isabella - me dijo alice

- Tenemos que hablar , REUNIÓN DE MUJERES - dijo rosalie entonces me arrastraron hacia la habitación de alice .

* * *

Entramos y nos asentamos en el piso entonces alice me dijo :

- ¿ Como es eso de que volviste con mi hermano ?

- Pues veras anoche edward y yo charlamos y me pidió otra oportunidad , me dijo que estaba muy arrepentido por todo lo que paso - les dije

- Bella te puedo decir algo - me dijo rosalie

- Dime ros - le dije

- ¿ Estas segura ? - me dijo

- Completamente ros - le dije

- Pues si es así solo me queda decirte Felicidades !- me dijo

- Gracias ros - le dije

- Así que ahora eres mi nueva cuñada - me dijo alice

- Así es - le dije

- GENIAL ! - dijo mientras me abrazaba y empezaba a dar saltitos . Entonces bajamos a la cocina y nos pusimos comer , cuando sonó mi móvil .

- Diga

- Hola bella - me dijo derek

- Hey derek - le dije

- ¿ Como te fue ? - me dijo

- Pues bien - le dije

- Bella - me dijo

- Dime - le dije

- Siento o de el otro día , lo de el beso - me dijo

- Derek te dije que no pasaba nada , tranquilo ademas no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo - le dije

- Ni yo a ti bells - me dijo

Entonces colgó el telefono .

- ¿ Quien era ? - me dijo jasper

- Derek - le dije

- ¿ Estaban peleados ? - me dijo alice

- Sip , pero ya lo arreglamos - le dije mientras le daba un beso a edward.

- Oigan chicos - les dije

- Dinos - me respondieron

- Mañana cuando vuelvan , yo no voy con vosotros - les dije

- ¿ Por que no ? - me dijo edward

- Porque quiero pasar por casa de mis abuelos - le dije - Quiero pasar unos días en esa casa - le dije

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe ? - me dijo

- ¿ Quieres ir ? - le dije

- Por supuesto princesa - me dijo mientras me besaba

* * *

_**Espero que os haya gustado . **_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Hola ! Os dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia , espero que os guste y gracias por leer. _**

* * *

**_- Por supuesto bella - me dijo mientras me besaba_**

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE_

- Tenéis todo ? - les dije a los chicos en el aeropuerto

- Si bella - me dijeron

- Esta bien - les dije

- ¿ Y vosotros cuando volvéis ? - me dijo rosalie

- Pues dentro de un mes mas o menos - le dije

- Tanto tiempo - me dijo alice

- Así es tengo que arreglar unos papeles alla - les dije

- ¿ Pero que pasa con tu cumpleaños es dentro de unas semanas? - me dijo

- Pues ya veré ahora necesito arreglar algunos papeles - les dije

- ¿ Estas seguro de que quieres venir ? - le dije

- Bella , mi bella cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir estoy totalmente seguro - me dijo

- Esta bien - le dije

- Bueno chicos cuídense si ? - les dije

- Ustedes también - nos dijeron

Edwrad y yo estábamos asentados en el avión viajamos rumbo a Barcelona , nos dirigíamos hacia una casa de campo que herede de mis abuelos y al cumplir la mayoría de edad era mía legítimamente pero quería renunciar a ella , no quería nada que tuviera que ver con charlie . Así que llegamos a la cabaña que era (F.P)

Entramos a la cabaña y le dije a edward :

- ¿ Que te parece ?

- Me gusta - me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi

- Así ? - le dije

- Si - me dijo y me dio un pequeño beso

- Voy a guardar las maletas - me dijo

- Esta bien - le dije

_DOS SEMANAS __DESPUÉS_

Llevábamos ya unas dos semanas en la cabaña . Las cosas con edward estaban de maravilla , cada día se nos olvidaba lo que había pasado y era como si nada hubiese pasado . Alice y rosalie estaban como locas cada vez que las llamaba porque mañana era mi cumpleaños y no estarían aqui .

- ¿ En que piensas ? - me dijo edward entrando a la habitación que compartíamos

- En que mañana es mi cumpleaños y alice y ros están echas unas furias - le dije

- Lo se - me dijo y empezó a reirse

- Oye no te rías - le dije

- Esta bien princesa - me dijo

- Así me gusta - le dije mientras me acercaba a el y lo besaba con pasión , entonces cuando estábamos en lo mejor me entraron unas enormes ganas de ir al baño a echar toda la cena , así que me separe de golpe de edward y salí corriendo hacia el baño .

- Bella no puedes seguir así , llevas dos semanas igual - me dijo edward mientras me agarraba el pelo

- Lo se mañana iré al medico - le dije cuando pude terminar de vomitar.

Llevaba semanas con lo mismo , así que mañana mismo iría al medico para que me dijera que es lo que tengo.

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado. _**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Hola ! Os dejo un nuevo capitulo espero que os guste . Deciros que creo que no voy a largar mas la historia así que estos serán probablemente los últimos capitulo , aun no la tengo terminada pero ya tengo una idea de ellos . Así que decirme que os gustaría para el final de esta historia . _**

**_Gracias por leer . _**

**_Besos :) _****_. _**

* * *

**_Llevaba semanas con lo mismo , así que mañana mismo iría al medico para que me dijera que es lo que tengo._**

Me levante con cuidado de no despertar a edward y me fui a la ducha a bañarme . El agua caía por mi cuerpo lo que hacia que me relagara , cuando termine de ducharme me puse ( F.P )

Y me fui a la cocina donde me prepare unas tostadas y zumo , cunado termine de desayunar le deje preparado a edward unas tostadas y le deje también una nota

_Edward_

_Fui al medico regreso mas tarde no te preocupes , hay comida en el microondas. _

_te quiero_

_bella_

Cogí mi bolso y las llaves del coche que habíamos alquilado para poder desplazarnos y me fui al medico . Llegue despues de 20 minutos de estar conduciendo aparque y me baje , entre el hospital y fui a secretaria donde se encontraba una señora .

- Buenos días , soy Isabella swan - le dije

- Buenos días , así es tiene cita para las 9 , siéntese y en seguida la llamamos - me dijo

- Esta bien gracias - le dije y me fui a asentar .

Estaba esperando en la sala de espera a que me llamaran cuando recibí un mensaje :

_Bella , FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS . Siento no poder estar contigo en este día , espero que te lo pases muy bien ._

_Te quiere , derek ._

Así que le respondi un gracias porque justo me acababan de llamar para entrar , así que guarde el teléfono y entre al consultorio del medico .

- Buenos días - me dijo un señor de unos 40 años , moreno , de ojos azules y alto .

- Buenos días - le respondi asentando me

- Y bueno que puedo hacer por usted - me dijo

- Vera es que llevo como unas semanas con vómitos , y mareos - le dije

- Esta bien , le haremos unas pruebas de sangre , puede venir a buscarlas mañana mismo , pase por esta consulta mañana por la mañana y le diré que le pasa - me dijo

- Esta bien - le dije y me fui a sacar sangre .

Después de haberme sacado sangre me fui al coche rumbo hacia la cabaña , cuando llegue todo estaba en silencio así que subí a la habitación y me encontré con una caja enorme junto con una nota y una rosa . La nota ponía :

_Hola , preciosa_

_Ponte lo__ esta noche , es una sorpresa . Paso por ti a las 20:00_

_te quiero_

_edward_

Abrí la caja y me quede pasmada con lo que había a dentro . Había un precioso vestido era ( F.P )

Así que me fui a dar un baño aun me quedaban unas horas antes de que pasara por mi . Me duche tranquilamente , cunado termine me arregle el pelo , lo deje suelto con rizos que caían por mi espalda . Me maquille ligeramente y me puse el vestido el cual me quedaba de maravilla junto con los tacones .

Aun faltaba media hora para que edward llegara así que baje al salón y llame a mama , hable con ella sobre charlie y también me felicito por mi cumpleaños . Cuando termine de hablar con renne me puse el collar que me había regalado edward y me espere a que llegara . Después de 5 minutos edward toco a la puerta estaba vestido con un precioso esmoquin que le sentaba de maravilla , también me traía un precioso ramo de rosas .

- Hola princesa - me dijo

- Hola - le dije cogiendo la mano que me ofrecía nos subimos a un volvo que edward había alquilado y nos dirigimos a un restaurante . Cuando llegamos nos sentaron en una mesa arriba en la terraza desde donde se podía ver toda Barcelona , desde la entrada de la terraza hasta nuestra mesa habían pétalos de rosa esparcidos en el suelo , junto con velas .

Todo estaba espectacular . Nos dirigimos a la mesa y nos sentamos , pedimos nuestra cena y despues sonó la canción "Making love out of nothing at all de Air Supply " . Edward se levanto y se puso delante de mi silla .

- Me permite esta pieza señorita - me dijo tendiéndome una mano

- Sera un placer caballero - le dije aceptando su mano.

Nos colocamos en el centro de la terraza y nos dejamos llevar por la música . Cuando la canción estaba apunto de terminar edward me soltó y se arrodillo .

- Edward ¿ Que haces ? - le dije desconcertada

- Se que hemos pasado muchas cosas en el pasado , y que también hemos sufrido por eso te pedí otra oportunidad para nosotros y tu la aceptaste , pero quiero decirte que yo no me conformo con estar contigo como estamos ahora , yo quiero estar siempre en tu vida , ser el único , por eso y con todo lo que te amo , te dijo ¿ Isabella Marie Swan me consedarias el placer de casarte conmigo ? - me dijo

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado. _**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Hola ! Os dejo un nuevo capitulo espero que os guste . Gracias por leer. _**

* * *

**_- Se que hemos pasado muchas cosas en el pasado , y que también hemos sufrido por eso te pedí otra oportunidad para nosotros y tu la aceptaste , pero quiero decirte que yo no me conformo con estar contigo como estamos ahora , yo quiero estar siempre en tu vida , ser el único , por eso y con todo lo que te amo , te dijo Isabella Marie Swan me consederias el gusto de casarte conmigo ? - me dijo_**

Me estaba pidiendo que me casara con el , no me lo creer . Pero de lo que estaba segura era de que quería pasar el resto de mis días con este hombre porque lo amaba y aunque en el pasado nada fuera perfecto lo amaba por eso le respondi :

- Si edward , si quiero casarme contigo - le dije .

Entonces edward saco una cajita de terciopelo donde se encontraba un anillo que era (F.P) . Me lo puso en el dedo y se acerco a besarme .

- ¿ Edward donde conseguiste el anillo ? - le dije despues de separamos

- ¿ Te acuerdas de mi abuela elizabhet ? - me dijo

- Si - le dije

- Este era su anillo , me lo dio para que cuando le pidiera a la mujer de mi vida que se casar conmigo se lo diera - me dijo

- Oh edward - le dije y me acerque a besar lo .

El beso se empezó a volver demandante y apasionado si que pagamos todo y nos fuimos a la cabaña . Subimos a la habitación y nos entregamos al amor y a la pasión que sentíamos.

Me desperté entre los brazos de edward mientras veía el anillo de compromiso en mi mano aun no me lo podía creer me iba a car con el .

- Hola princesa - me dijo edward mientras me besaba el cuello

- Buenos días bebe - le dije

- ¿ Que te dijo el medico ? - me dijo edward

- Que pasara hoy a buscar los analices - le dije

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe ? - me dijo

- No hace falta - le dije mientras me levantaba y me iba a vestir

Termine de vestirme y me fui a desayunar . Cuando termine me despedí de edward y fui al hospital . Cuando llegue la enfermera me dijo que pasara a la consulta . Así que me senté y espere al medico , tiempo despues llego .

- Bueno días , señorita swan - me dijo

- Buenos días doctor , ¿ ya tienen los anailes ? - le dije

- Así es - me dijo

- ¿ Y entonces que es lo que tengo ? - le dije

- No se preocupe no es nada malo - me dijo

- Por favor doctor - le dije

- Esta usted embarazada - me dijo

Me dejo en shock embarazada un bebe mio y de edward .

* * *

_**Espero que os haya gustado , nos vamos acercando ya al final tan solo quedan 2 capítulos y el epilogo . Nos vemos el próximo viernes , gracias por leer. **_


	24. Capítulo 24

**_Hola ! Os dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia , solo nos queda 1 capitulo para el final . Espero que os guste . Gracias por leer. _**

* * *

_**Me dejo en shock embarazada un bebe mio y de edward .**_

Salí de la oficina del medico despues de que me dijera que estaba embrazada y me recetara algunas vitaminas . Aun no me lo poda creer iba a tener un hijo de edward .

Iba a subirme al coche cuando me sonó el teléfono era un mensaje de edward donde me decía que iba a salir a hablar con el abogado que llevaba lo de la casa de mis abuelos.

Entonces me fui a casa donde prepare un almuerzo con la comida preferida de edward la cual eran espaguetis . Después me puse un vestido de verano corto de tirantes de color azul marino junto con unas bailarinas blancas . Baje al comedor y prepare la mesa , entonces me espere a que llegara edward .

- Ya llegue preciosa - me dijo edward el cual iba entrando por la puerta

- En la cocina bebe - le respondi mientras ponía el vino en las copas .

- ¿ Y esto a que se debe ? - me dijo edward

- A nada - le dije mientras le daba la copa de vino

- ¿ Comemos ? - le dije mientras ponía la comida

- Vale - me respondió mientras se asentaba a comer

Después de haber comido edward me dijo :

- ¿ Que te dijo el medico , princesa ?

- Toma - le dije dándole el sobre con los resultados

- ¿ Y esto ? - me dijo

- Es una sorpresa , ábrela quieres - le respondi

- Esta bien - me dijo mientras la abría

Entonces edward fue abriendo el sobre , una vez que lo abrió se le quedo mirando y me miro

- Bella ¿ Dime que es verdad ? - me dijo

- Así es edward vamos a ser papas - le dije entonces el se levanto y me vino a abrazar

- Gracias princesa - me dijo mientras me besaba

- Oye bella ¿ Cuando regresamos a casa ? - me dijo edward mientrs estabamos asentados en el sillon

- Pues creo que pasado mañana - le dije

- ¿ Porque ? - le pregunte

- Por nada solo preguntaba , ademas los papeles de la casa ya están - me dijo

- Esta bien - le dije

_2 días despues ..._

- ¿ Ya tienes todo ? - me dijo edward mientras cerraba la maleta

- Si bebe - le dije mientras la ponía en el piso

- Hey preciosa recuerda lo que te dijo el medico - me dijo mientras me quitaba la maleta de las manos

- Bebe me dijo que estoy embarazada no inútil - le dije mientras bajaba las escaleras

- Lo se princesa , pero no quiero que te esfuerces - me dijo

- Esta bien , sobre-protector - le dije sacando-le la lengua y subiendo al taxi que nos llevaba al aeropuerto para irnos a casa .

- ¿ Preparada ? - me dijo edward despues de subirse al taxi y entrelazar nuestras manos

- Si y ¿ Tu ? - le dije

- También - me dijo

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado , nos vemos el próximo viernes . Saludos . :) _**


	25. Capitulo 25 - Final

**_Hola ! Os dejo el ultimo capitulo de esta historia , solo queda el epilogo y ya . Espero que os guste . Gracias por leer. _**

* * *

**_- También - me dijo_**

Habíamos llegado a casa hace ya 2 semanas . Cuando les contamos a la familia que nos casábamos todos se pusieron muy contentos de que así fuera . Alice se encargaba de preparara toda la boda , rosalie era mi dama de honor y emmett y jasper los padrinos . Faltaba solamente un día para la boda es decir , Mañana me caso ! .

Nos encontrábamos todas las chicas incluidas mi madre y la madre de edward en mi casa mientras que los chicos estaban en la casa de edward junto con philip y el padre de edward .

Las chicas se habían ido hace ya unos 5 minutos , aun no les habíamos contado que estaba embarazada por lo que decidimos contarlo después de la luna miel .

Me estaba cambiando de ropa cuando mi teléfono sonó .

- Diga - respondí sin mirar quien era

- Hola preciosa - me dijo edward

- Hey bebe - le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama

- ¿ Estás preparada para la boda ? - me dijo edward

- Bebe no es que no me quiera casar contigo , solo que creo que esto es demasiado , no se no me veo vestida de blanco con un gran tarje me entiendes ? - le deje

- Te entiendo perfectamente preciosa , yo tampoco me veo vestido de pingüino - me dijo entonces me empece a reír

- Nena tu y yo no necesitamos nada de esto y lo sabes , ¿ Porque no te asomas a la ventana si ? - me dijo

Entonces me levanté y me dirigí hacia la ventana de mi habitación . Me Asomé por ella y lo vi edward estaba montado en su moto , vestido con un pantalón vaquero una camisa y su chaqueta de cuero .

- Ya bajo un momento - le dije entonces colgué el teléfono . Me fui hacia mi armario y saque unos short , una camisa verde de manga corta , una cazadora de cuero negra y unos tacos negros , me solté el pelo y me maquille ligeramente cogí mi bolso , donde puse dinero y el teléfono móvil .

Me saque los tacones para no hacer ruido y baje a la sala para irme a la puerta pero antes deje una nota en la sala donde puse :

_Familia los queremos , pero ya nos conocen no nos vemos en esta boda_

_Los amamos_

_Nos vemos dentro de unos meses_

_Edward y Bella ._

Entonces salí por la puerta y lo vi estaba esperando por mi .

- Hola bebe - le dije mientras me acercaba

- Hola preciosa - me dijo mientras nos besábamos suavemente

- ¿ Vamos ? - me dijo mientras me tendía un casco

- Vamos - le dije mientras me ponía el casco .

Me subí a la moto , me agarre de edward y nos fuimos .

Nosotros no necesitamos nada de esto nos amábamos y con eso bastaba . Así que nos fuimos .

* * *

_**Espero que os haya gustado nos vemos el próximo viernes . :)**_


	26. Epilogo

_**Hola ! Os dejo el ultimo capitulo de esta historia , espero que os guste . :)**_

* * *

_7 Meses después ..._

- ¿ Estas segura de regresar preciosa ? - me pregunto edward mientras colocaba la última maleta

- Si bebe - le dije

- ¿ Acaso tu no quieres regresar ? - le pregunté

- Sabes que no es eso , princesa . Es solo que te he tenido para mi 7 meses y no quiero volver a la rutina - me dijo mientras me abrazaba por detrás

- Yo tampoco baby , pero les prometimos que volveríamos dentro de unos meses, además a los bebés les falta poco para nacer - le dije mientras me giraba y le besaba .

- Esta bien , vamos anda - me dijo mientras cogía las maletas

Habían pasado ya 7 meses desde que edward y yo habíamos huido de nuestras propia boda . Después de montarnos en la moto nos fuimo al aeropuerto donde cogimos un billete para las vegas ; después de haber llegados nos casamos ante elvis y dios .

Como Siempre lo habíamos soñado . Cuando salíamos en secreto dijimos que si nos casamos seria en las vegas y pues bien , lo cumplimos .

Después de casarnos nos quedamos en el hotel , a pasar la luna de miel . Un mes después nos fuimos a nueva york porque sabíamos que si queríamos viajar tendría que ser en ese momento dado pues que estaba embarazada y dentro de unos meses más no podríamos .

Cuando llegamos a nueva york fuimos a una ginecologa para que viera a nuestro ebe . La médica nos dijo que estábamos esperando mellizos lo cual fue una gran sorpresa para nosotros , una niña y un niño . A los que íbamos a llamar Renesmee Marie Cullen Swan y Anthony Cullen Swan .

* * *

Habíamos llegado a casa hace ya unos días . Cuando llegamos lo primero que nos encontramos fue que alice estaba hecha una furia por habernos ido un dia antes de la boda . Pero cuando se fijó en que estaba embarazada todo el enfado que tenía se le fue .

Mi madre me felicito al igual que los padres de edward por el embarazo . Y bueno todos los demás nos llamaban Los novios a la fuga porque habíamos dejado a todos esperando a que los novios se aparecieran en la iglesia .

Hacia ya 2 semanas que había dado a luz a mis preciosos hijos . Renesmee era una réplica exacta de edward , en cambio antonhy era una mezcla entre edward y yo . Tenía mi color de pelo pero los ojos de edward .

Habíamos comprado una casa justo en el centro de la ciudad . No estaba muy alejada de nuestra familia pero si lo suficiente para tener nuestra privacidad .

Rosalie y emmett también habían comprado una casa justo al lado que la de los padres de edward , porque no se querían ir muy lejos . Jasper y Alice se habían casado hace unos meses , y ahora estaban de luna de miel en parís .

Y bueno qué más decir que edward y yo habíamos conseguido dejar el pasado atras no me arrepentía de nada de lo que he hecho en mi vida porque por eso soy la persona de ahora . Y que tampoco me arrepiento de haberle dado una segunda oportunidad a edward porque sino ahora no se reíamos tan felices .

_" Porque un final anuncia siempre un nuevo comienzo "_

_FIN_

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado esta historia , me da mucha pena que se haya acabado pero me alegra que la hayáis disfrutado igual que yo . Gracias por leerla , También gracias a los que la han añadido a sus favoritos y a todos los que han comentado en esta historia porque sin ellos no creo que la hubiera continuado así que gracias a todos y nos seguimos leyendo . :)_**


End file.
